Lemonaid Eruption
"How can you kick me out of what is mine?" - Jack Black So there, in the midst of all the soldiers who had almost suffered extreme chromic diarrhea as a result of this sucky-ass battle betwweem the revolters and the "man", I had lost the battle. But it didn't jmatter to me at all, becaase I am obvioususl;y too awesome to hold back my fountain spray of blis, so i don't pull out and I don't try to hold it inn. I just keep on going. See, whenen I was a young boy my papa usedd to tell me one inportant piece of advice: "IF THE SHOE FITS, PUT IT ON AND KICK THE WORLD IN THE NUTS" It wasn't until the 4th grade that I reaallaized ttehat the world didnot have nuts. Nor did it have any form of genitalia whatsoever. I wish I woulda kicked papa in the nuts. His shit don't make no sense. Igloo This morning I got out of bed, shoved a potato in my ass, went to the bathrroom, opened up the shower curtains, and saw this: The sight was way too unbearable for me to handle, so I went to bed and reminisced on everertything I had lost in the battle. I cried like a lil bittch who just got slapped on the ass by anybody in the George Bush family. It was then that I decided to end it al. I had nothing left to live for. I took the potato ouut of my ass, shoved the tube of a vacume cleaner up my ass and turned the vacume on. i thought it would suck out my internal organs, but all it did was make me orgasm 27 times within 9 seconds. then i decided to get on the internet and watch giraffe porn, and then I made a new account on Wiki Of Stuff. With this new account, I intend to recruit my old allies, as well as new ones, to return this wiki to the victorious place of facked upp shizz that it once was. All i need to do, is not get distracted by the giraffe porn. Survey As a part of community service I am required to do as penalty for raping my step-nephew's cat, I would like to do a survey. The survey mereerly includes answerring thtisss queestsinon: How many times has Linsey Lohan been to rehab?? If you think the answer is anywhere from 1 to 5, please click here. If you think the answer is anywhere from 6 to 69, please click here. If you think the answer is anything more than the quantity of toast, please cclick hehrerheahr Vaccume your ass to suck out your insides. Vaccume your ass to suck out your insides. Vaccume your ass to suck out your insides. Vaccume your ass to suck out your insides. Vaccume your ass to suck out your insides. Vaccume your ass to suck out your insides. Vaccume your ass to suck out your insides. Vaccume your ass to suck out your insides. Vaccume your ass to suck out your insides. Vaccume your ass to suck out your insides. Jo Face is back, bitches. Category:Jo Face Category:After spring break